its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yusuke Urameshi
]] -King Kai Ultron Yusuke Urameshi (浦飯 幽助, Urameshi Yūsuke) is one of the 2 main protagonist's next to Josuke Higashikata in Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable. Yusuke is the alternate counterpart to Josuke in the series and is titled Spirit Detective is voiced by PacMan in the original Japanese, by Yellow Tusk in FUNimation's dub and Gurigorlox in the Ocean Dub. Appearance ' Facial Look, Body Shape Yusuke has black hair put back with gel with brown eyes. He has peach to tan skin. Through out the series Yusuke has been shown to be very athletic. Shirtless Yusuke has a 6 pick with his body structure being only of muscle. His hair has similarities to previously mentioned Josuke and his best friend Kuwabara. In some cases however, his hair gets messy and is in the front of his face. When this happens Yusuke usually looks like a Zero. Outfits Spirit Detective Saga During this saga, Yusuke would wear a green jumpsuit. This jumpsuit has yellow buttons surrounding it and wears black shoes. The Duwang Tournament-The World That Never Was During these arcs, Yusuke would wear a yellow sleeveless shirt with green wristbands, jeans and sneakers. The Makai Tournament-Present At the Makai Tournament Yusuke changed his outfit to a white Karate uniform with white sneakers. This would be Yusuke's outfit for the rest of the series. '''Personality ' Having a no-show for a father and with his mother always off somewhere else (getting drunk or partying), Yusuke has grown up in a very neglectful environment. He's short-tempered, impulsive, merciless and likes to intimidate those who are afraid of him. Underneath his bold, cocky attitude, he has a joking and kind nature. Yusuke has also had the bad luck of having to deal with so many cruel and despicable people at such a young age. Iwamoto being among them. One of his most notable traits is his desire to fight, which becomes more noticeable as the series progresses. Yusuke has been noted on many occasions to be rather unintelligent, and, at times, just plain stupid. However, as his teacher Genkai later notes, he "can be a genius at fighting". Yusuke's desire to fight is more out of enjoyment of a good brawl, and surprisingly Yusuke doesn't like killing if he can avoid it. Even though Yusuke is feared by most students and severely disliked by almost all of the teachers, he is generally misunderstood. Keiko Yukimura, one of his childhood friends (and later g girlfriend), is one of the very few who knows Yusuke is actually very kind, and she sympathizes with his problems in life. Yusuke also becomes very protective of his friends, especially Keiko, Botan, Koenma, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Out of all the six mentioned, though, Younger Toguro notes that Yusuke is "the most protective" of Kuwabara, most likely because Yusuke knew him longer than Hiei and Kurama, and also because of the frailty of Kuwabara's human heritage. ]] '''Back Round Yusuke was born in Rome. Due to being born in this area he was raised to be a warrior and learned how to fight. Similar to Guts, Yusuke was very good at battling other opponents and killed many people through out his childhood life. Yusuke and his mother eventually moved to Japan at the age of 14 where Yusuke attended school. Yusuke wanted to become a doctor but scrapped those goals as people in his new school looked at him differently and thought he was a nerd that played video games when ironically they were losers that watched vines and spent their whole lifes on instagram. Later after The 3 Kings Yusuke wanted to become a Demon King. Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga Yusuke plays the main character in this arc. Being the toughest kid in Columbine High School, Yusuke would always get into trouble during school. From actions like skipping class, beating up nerds and being gay by lifting up girls skirts it was clear that Yusuke wasn't the one to get into a fight to. Yusuke would fight Kuwabara from time to time getting beat. When at home Yusuke would be kind of a nerd playing on his video game console with his mom always working in the kitchen. One day while skipping school Yusuke decided to entertain a child performing faces similar to Face Freeze Mr. Krabs Release. The child decides to leave but then drops his soccer ball. The child decides to cross the street without even looking for cars crossing the street. Yusuke decides to save the child resulting in his death. Yusuke's Spirit flies over his corpse with other people surrounding it. This surprises Yusuke a lot and then soon he meets a grim reaper. This turns out to be Fake Botan. A few seconds later, the real Botan kills Fake Botan and then explains to Yusuke that he is really dead like the Heavy Weapons Guy. Yusuke asks Botan if there is a way to revive him. Botan immediately takes Yusuke to the Morioh Universe to see Heavy Super Saiyan 9000. Heavy explains to him that he can revive himself through the use of the Dragon Egg. A magical egg appears when a user beats up a certain amount of miles and performs the 11 Miles ritual. Yusuke accepts this and performs both. He beats up nerds through the use of his spirit and he cleared the nerds there. Yusuke performs the 11 miles challenge an earns the Dragon Egg. After earning the egg Yusuke finally performs his wish and is brought back to life during his funeral. Soon Yusuke is back in school beating up more nerds. One day he gets a message from a deformed spirit baby. The baby's name is Koenma. Koenma tells Yusuke due to being revived, he is now under Spirit World service and is know given the job of Spirit Detective. Yusuke's first task at hand as Spirit detective is to retrieve the Sword Of Luck And Pluck. Yusuke competes in a small tournament hosted by Genkai where he finds Kuwabara competing in it to. They both work together in order beating various opponents like Rambo. Yusuke and Kuwabara encounter Hiei and Kurama. They fight at first but then Yusuke decides to form a team with them. The Duwang Tournament Yusuke gets invited to the Duwang Tournament, a special demon tournament that is located in the Morioh universe. Yusuke decides to participate due to the added intimidation of his rival/ enemy Toguro. Yusuke decides to tell the gang about this tournament and they decide to go to. But before Yusuke goes he decides to go to his old teacher Genkai or as she is better known as The Masked Fighter. Yusuke trains with Genkai for about 2 months. After those 2 months, Yusuke and his team travel to Morioh. While in Morioh, Yusuke meets up with his alternate counterpart Josuke Higashikata. Yusuke and Josuke get along through out the arc. Yusuke and his team fights through various teams with teams of his own like Team JoJo, Team Kachow and Team Forbidden. Before the finals fighting Team Toguro, Genkai offers Yusuke a additional gain of power through the use of Spirit Cuffs. This handicapped Yusuke until the very final battle. In that same moment, Yusuke witnesses Toguro kill Genkai. This gets him infuriated and tries to kill Toguro but fails. In the final match, Yusuke fights Toguro using every trick he has in the book. However when Toguro goes 100%, Yusuke lose's faith. However he remembers Genkai and gets even more inspired when Kuwabara gives his Death Speach and his fake death. Yusuke charges a lot of Spirit Energy into one last Spirit Gun and shoots it at Toguro. This kills him and Yusuke is satisfied with his death. Chapter Black The 3 Kings The Vagabond's The Second Steel Ball Run Race (The Cars 3 Race) The World That Never Was The Makai Tournament Space Dandy Adventure Powers And Abilities ''' * Spirit Gun- A Projectile based attack which is Yusuke's main move. He charges his Spirit Energy at his finger then releases it causing a bullet made a spirit energy to appear. The blast can range from a microscopic shot from a gigantic blast being as large as the Spirit Bomb. * Spirit Gun-Mega- A larger version of the Spirit Gun that requires more energy to perform. The attack itself does perform more damage. * Demon Gun- A demon version of the original Spirit Gun that requires demon energy to perform. The attack does the same amount of damage as the Spirit Gun-Mega. * Demon Gun Mega- An ultimate version of his Spirit Gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating energy attack capable of annihilating anything. He first uses this upon receiving Raizen's power, and kills Shinobu Sensui with it while under Raizen's control. It is unnamed in the manga and anime, but called '''Demonic Spirit Gun in the card game. * Spirit Shot Gun- A multi projectile Spirit Gun that can home in on a target. * Spirit Wave- Yusuke uses it to turn his entire body into a catalyst for his Spirit Energy. Instead of using his index finger to focus energy, Yusuke uses his entire body for this attack. This makes for extremely-powerful close-range attacks that negate the opponent's attack, but it's extremely difficult and dangerous to use. This was first seen being used against Biggie Cheese in the The Duwang Tournament. He tried using this against Sensui, in the original Japanese version, but was kicked out of range before he could do anything. It also has some healing properties, as he is able to heal from the wounds Kazuya inflicted when he shot at him, close range. Not to be confused with Genkai's Fighting Style, or Genkai's purification technique, which all share the same name in the English dub. * Spirit Cuffs- Cuffs that Genkai put on Yusuke for training. When the Spirit Cuffs are removed Yusuke gains a massive increase in power. When Yusuke removed the cuffs during his fight against Toguro he went from a A Class to an S Class. The Spirit Cuffs were removed during The 3 Kings Yusuke got a tremendous power increase making him at a SSSSSSSSSSS Class Rank. * Raizen Transformation- When Raizen takes over Yusuke during Chapter Black he gains long white hair and tattoos with darker skin. This transformation gives Yusuke a 100% power increase and also giving his moves extra power. * Legendary Super Saiyan- With the Sacred Energy Yusuke becomes the Legendary Super Saiyan. With this Transformation he is able to destroy his opponent with the sheer amount of power he has. Fun Facts # The pronunciation of his name is Yus(u)ke, with a second silent "u" since the syllable "s" in Japanese always comes with a vowel sound. # Yusuke technically is a Joestar. # Yusuke is the brother of Gordan Ramsay Category:Goodies Category:Stardust Crusaders Category:Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable Category:God Hand Category:Super sayian 8000